Only Princesses Have Happily Ever After
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: He was the knight in shining armor, but that doesn't look so much like his princess. No one's POV. Fairytale. Incest ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_**Only Princesses Have Happily Ever After**_

_He was the knight in shining armor, but that doesn't look so much like his princess. No one's POV. Fairytale

* * *

_

Once upon a time, there was a fair maiden, as beautiful as a sunset. She was very earthy, and quite a sweetheart – but only if she thought you were worth it, and she always knew who the bad ones were. Like every princess, this one had her flaw. She was... a pig. She ate the most repulsive of things and paid no mind to the disgusting things known as trolls. As a matter of fact, this princess was best friends with a troll, and that is why fate destined her to be banished from the kingdom at age five...

Replacing the fair princess, nearly ten years later, was a young prince, around the age sixteen. The prince had been trained to _kill _trolls and only eat the amount on his plate – an all-you-can-eat buffet was never an option. The prince loved all creatures other than the nasty trolls, and was usually found out riding his noble steed Lewbert, for the small foal, Jeremy, was always sick. "Fredward!" He heard the evil shriek that was his mother. "Their have been troll spotting's around the castle."

"I'm on it mother!" He narrowed his eyes. As long as he was heir of the throne, no troll would flaw his world that was perfection. He spotted a young female troll very quickly. Without warning, he held his sword at her neck. She gasped slightly. "What are you doing here?" He scoffed.

"Please, don't kill me." She begged in a soft voice. "I'm only here to see Sam." She was nearly whispering.

"Who?" The prince raised a suspicious eyebrow. He often heard of a Samantha through eavesdropping, though he didn't know who this Sam guy was. "Who is he?" The young heir held the sword closer to the beast's neck.

"She." She took a step back. But that was all that happened before a small arrow swept by and knocked the sword from his hand. "Sam?" The troll asked weakly.

Out walked a beautiful blond girl in a tattered white dress. She held a bow with a sack of arrows on her back. "Carly." Sam held out her arms. "I came as soon as I heard." She paused. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." The troll shook her head. "I'm sick, Sam." She whispered.

The angelic girl's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, you poor thing. You have a soar throat. Come here." The troll stumbled towards her. The blonde placed a ginger touch on the troll's neck.

"Thanks." Her voice was louder and healed.

The prince looked at them in shock. "Sam?" He said to the angelic girl. "Carly?" He asked the troll.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "We don't associate with your kind." She said, her voice filled with hate. "Let's go, Carly." Carly nodded and shot an angry look at the prince. She was as confident as ever now that Sam was there. The two walked away, and Fredward hadn't even killed one troll.

He stumbled back to the castle in pure befuddlement. Was it even possible what he saw? "Fredward!" His mother screeched. "Did you get them?"

"They shouldn't be bothering us anymore." He replied.

* * *

_Hehe... the idea just came to me in the shower. "I get my best ideas when I'm wet." as said by the wacky and lovable Spencer! Well, same goes here! Oh, and if you think this is Carly bashing making her a troll, it's not. All the characters other than Freddie, Sam, and Mrs. Benson are trolls or dwarves. There may be some deer or other forest creatures. The trolls are normal human size – not giants. Well... leave a review and tell me what you think. Obviously it's OOC (duh! It's a fairytale! Nothing's normal!)_

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider is the amazing genius behind iCarly.**

**~fandango2girl**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Only Princesses Have Happily Ever After**_

_He was the knight in shining armor, but that doesn't look so much like his princess. No one's POV. Fairytale

* * *

_

Sam walked through the forests, back to where the trolls lived, with Carly. The nerve of that boy! He was the reason the troll species was endangered, the colony losing population. The last one to go was Shannon, sadly having fallen in love with the viscious killer. She was so relieved Carly hadn't gotten hurt. "Carly?" A chubby troll asked. "Sam!" He sounded excited. Why wouldn't he be? Sam was basically the forest's guardian angel. "Is the coast clear?"

Sam nodded and sat on her favorite tree stump. "I _hate _that boy." She whispered.

"What?" Carly nearly choked on her saliva. Sam never – _never –_ used hate.

"He's the enemy, Carly. Not only that, but he doesn't have a reason to despise us. He's taken far too many lives from me."

"Sam, he hasn't killed you." Carly cocked her head to the side.

"He's killed my friends, and it hurts just the same." Sam simply stared at a spot on the ground, not wanting to show her hate to her innocent friend.

"I hate him, too." But Carly hated anyone who pulled a prank on her. "Let's get some Wahoo Punch."

"Oooh, yes!" Sam jumped up. Nothing beat a sugary mixture of fruit juices.

Fredward would do his research. He had seen that girl before; he just knew. Searching the library, he saw a lot of biographies on a Sam, but none of them of a forest guardian. He searched through the mythical section. A book titled _The Guardian Angel _looked promising. He skimmed the pages looking for "Sam." Instead of Sam, there was a Samantha. But it said nothing of her past, the entire beginning of the story was torn out. It only said that she now resigns in an unknown world, though many monsters say she stays in the forests with them, but Fredward couldn't trust the monsters. His whole life they were the enemy, how could that beautiful angel that is Samantha treat them so kindly? If she worked with them, she was not a friend. She was a traitor, and couldn't be trusted no matter what happened...

Gibby wandered through the forests, looking frantically for food. He couldn't find his way home, and he had nearly run out of food. Before long, he found himself at the castle. Gibby had heard Sam talk about the murderer that lived in the castle and became slightly frightened. Would he show up today? Would he live through this day. "And what do you want?" he heard.

Gibby stuttered and looked at the prince. "Umm... I..."

"What's that?" He pulled the sword closer to his face.

"Gibby!" That sweet voice sounded again. The blonde ran up and hugged him. "Thank goodness we found you! I was so worried."

"Aww, Sam!" It's was great to see her too! Who didn't love Sam?

Sam pulled away and pulled her bow out. She aimed her arrow right at the prince. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you." She narrowed her misty blue eyes.

Fredward widened his eyes. "Umm... why would you kill me?"

"At least I'm letting you explain, unlike what you did with all of my friends and family."

"I never did anything to you." He reasoned.

"I love all these creatures."

"I love all creatures great and small."

"Excluding trolls." Sam pulled her bow down. "And anyone that isn't human, for that matter."

"Not true." Fredward narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it." Sam waited five seconds. "I thought so." She grabbed Gibby's hand. "Let's go."

And Fredward swore his hatred to this girl. She might be the kindest person to walk the earth, but that meant nothing to him. He couldn't possibly be friends with someone that had it out for him. He didn't understand. He didn't even know she existed until now. How could she just hate him?

* * *

_Okay, this was harder to write cuz I was watching Zoey 101 and feeling very Quogany! Also, I love how in all of Dan's shows he makes Wisconsin jokes (there's my disclaimer). IDK why hehe, write one of Quogan fics so... later._

**~fandango2girl**


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I have recently been updating a lot of my stories - but this one! Gasp! I know, I know. Really, it's my fault (wait... I was blaming... who?) for starting... 7?... chapter fics. Sigh, well, here I go! Also, I've changed my name, those of you who haven't read all my fics (mentions people who have mentally). It's "obsessive-elphaba" because I fell in love with Wicked. Here's my review jingly thing: REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly  
_**~obsessive-elphaba

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reading his school lesson, Fredward's mind drifted. The young prince couldn't get Sam off his mind. He couldn't see why he was thinking of her. "FREDWARD!" His mother really needed to learn how to sing, so her voice would be more pleasant. He sighed and walked down to her throne. "You said the trolls weren't going to bother us anymore!"

"They shouldn't be, Mother, dearest." He bowed, for you always bowed to the queen if there was no king.

"Then explain _that_!" She pointed a finger to the large window.

Peering outside, the prince glowered. This had to be of Sam's doing. All the trolls and forest creatures were parading around the castle with wooden signs like angry protesters. "I'll be right on it." Racing to the scene, grabbing is sword, he pulled his sword out threateningly. "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OFF THE LAND OR YOU DIE!"

"Make us!" That femtroll, Carly spat.

He pointed the sword right at her heart. "I'll stab it and pull it right back. I'll kill you and sleep like a baby." He whispered. Carly's eye twitched once. He had her; he knew she was afraid.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you!" She muttered.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" A voice called. He felt the tip of an arrow on his back. "I'll kill you, too." The voice whispered, so that no one else would hear. "And I'll sleep like a baby."

He turned around, not caring if the arrow tore his clothes. "You." He spat.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled before walking right past him to the creatures. "What are you all doing here? You'll be killed." Her voice sounded pained.

"You said you hated him." A tall brunette replied.

"That's beside the point, Jonah." She smiled. "I'm appreciative you would do this for me, but I really want no part of him. Just try to avoid the castle at all cost, and I'll be happy."

"Sam, are you sure? Why not kill him off why we have the chance?" Carly asked. Fredward was nervous. They probably could, especially with Sam on their side.

"Yes. If we killed him, we'd be just as low as him. You don't want to be a murder, do you?" She received a chorus of various "no's." "Now, you go home. I'll be only a minute." As the monsters left, Sam turned to Fredward. "Might I ask a request of you?" She said, her face void of emotion.

"Yes?" Fredward raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." She laughed at his suspicions. "I was wondering if we could form an alliance. If you'll promise not to hurt my family, I'll keep them from bothering your family."

"These creatures aren't your family, Samantha." Fredward said, a sudden wane coming over him. He seemed to be even more curious as she froze at the name.

"W-what did you call me?" She asked, voice shaking.

"Samantha."

"No... that isn't my name. My name is Sam. It always has been."

"That's not what I hear."

"Do you accept the terms I have provided, Fredward?" She snapped, a frown covering her face. "And you shouldn't believe rumors. You must find out from the source itself."

"I agree to your terms. Is it _really _Sam?"

"Is their something wrong with Sam?" The girl asked with mock defense.

"Not at all. It's just not quite as... pretty... as Samantha." Fredward looked her over yet again.

"Well, no one said I was pretty, now; did they?" She said, putting her bow away.

"I did. Just now."

"Well... um, thank you, Freddie." She muttered.

"Freddie?" He asked.

Sam thought of his response a bit. "Oh, you're name is Fredward."

"But, Freddie?" He raised a slightly thoughtful eyebrow. What did that mean?

"Yeah... Freddie just sounds nicer than Fredward." She shrugged.

"Oh." Came simply out of his mouth. The two stared at each other for a while.

Sam looked down and mumbled. "I should be going. I promised the 'monsters' I'd be back soon." She slowly got up and walked back to the forests. "I'll see you... later, Freddie."

"You, too..." He watched the blonde walk away. "Samantha..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hope you like it! REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to Kid74c for annoying me to heck with Seddie, little Princess unicorn, and LEXIRENT for being my most loyal reader EVAH! Love you guys :o)  
iCarly isn't mine_

Fredward knew he shouldn't be, but he was thinking of Sam. Or Samantha as he liked to think of her. The vision in his head was of a beautiful girl always standing up for what she believed in And she survives battle after battle, war after war. And he is the enemy. Fredward was starting to see from her point of view. In a way, the monsters were her family. In this context, they were her army. And he was killing them off one by one when they were weakest. She loved them all, something he didn't understand too much about. He called to his male servant, a juvenile delinquent who had just escaped execution. "Yes, your highness?" The servant said, his voice sounded forced, scared.

"What's your name?" The prince asked.

"My name?" The boy blinked a bit. "Umm... it's Rodney, sir." He .

"Rodney?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have a life outside the castle, Rodney?"

"Well, I guess so, your highness." Rodney gulped.

"Please, call me Fredward." Fredward had decided only Samantha could call him Freddie. So he spent the day with Rodney and found out his life story. His three kids with Tareen, an ogre, named Chuck, Mandy, and Nevel. Fredward then got to thinking again. He knew he would be getting married to someone soon, but he didn't know whom. Who in all the kingdom would be worthy to be Queen - and his Queen for that matter.

"FREDWARD!" That voice flowed up the multiple flights of stairs. He wondered just how loud his mother could get. Racing downstairs he could barely breathe when he saw the girl being held by many guards. "She tried to break into the dungeon and let out the _monsters_." Fredward gave her a sympathetic look. He had completely forgotten about the dungeon, he hadn't used it in so long. "And she has no right. She's not even a citizen."

"You don't know her. She's not a bad person." Fredward shook his head.

"Don't know her? Are you kidding me?!" Queen Marissa laughed. "Ha! Samantha Puckett was banished from the kingdom years ago! I knew her father before he passed away, and I was dreadfully close to him." She looked at the blond like she was a zit.

"If my father were here, he would kill you on the spot!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, but he loved me too much. And you too little." Marissa spat back before turning to Fredward. "Now, you'll have to choose between a hundred lashes or locking her in the dungeon herself."

Fredward looked at Sam, who looked like she wanted to fight her way out of the guards grips but didn't. "A hundred lashes!" She snapped. "It was only forty last I checked!"

"Ah, but we'll make an exception for you, my dear. Now get! To the dungeon! You know where it is." The Queen shooed her away. "Unless you want me to make you."

"Just because you're my mother doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" Now _that _woke Fredward up.

"Mother?" Fredward asked.

"Fredward! Take her out of my sight. I don't want to see her again unless her bones are rotting!"

"Yes, Mother." Fredward gently took Sam's arm and walked her down the halls to the dungeon.

"You know," Sam started airily. "You could've told me their were monsters in the dungeon."

"How many did you save?"

"Eighteen." She said proudly. "But not enough. I thought we had a deal Freddie. You have no choice but to let me go. I can fight you to the death you know. Then the Queen will have no heir, and the kingdom will fall."

"How long did you know?" Fredward decided to ask.

"Know what? About the dungeon? Not very long at all, in fact-"

"About my mother being _your _mother."

Sam fell silent. "And why didn't you tell me? You're the princess. You're royalty!"

"Do you not know the stories, Freddie?" Sam gave him a look. "Of course, you were too young to remember me, and they probably tried to keep me a secret."

"What stories, and young? You couldn't be more than sixteen. Why would you remember me?"

"I'm seventeen. A year older than you." Sam said. "And how could I forget when everyday there's a huge reminder of a castle looming over me?"

"What did you do? Why weren't you living with us?"

"Well..." Sam stopped walking and looked down. "When my father died, Mother was heartbroken. I looked a lot like him, and she hated me for that. And then there's Carly."

"What did Carly do?" Fredward asked.

"You're full of questions today, aren't you?" She sighed. "Carly was my friend. You grew up hating trolls, but my whole life I loved them. The elder troll, Spencer, was the sweetest thing. He openly accepted me into the family, and I felt happy. Believe it or not, there was a time you loved trolls as well." Fredward looked astonished. "You were very fond of Carly. But when Mother found out, she banished me and I guess never mentioned me to you again." Sam shrugged lamely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's the last question, you swear?"

"Swear."

She took a deep breath. "I loved you too much, Freddie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised a confused eyebrow.

"You said that was the last question." Sam began walking ahead to the dungeon. "You became so cruel, you did. I can't believe they were able to brainwash you that easily. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am smart, Samantha, just... I didn't have anyone there to teach me the right lessons.

"One hundred lashes... you don't suppose that'll hurt too bad, do you?"

"What makes you think I was going to be whipping you?"

"That, my little brother, is another question." Sam smirked.

"Well, you'll be locked up in the dungeon."

"At least I'll be with my peers." She muttered.

"I don't want to do this. You do know that. I have to."

"Ah, they really did get to you..." Sam looked down and refused to talk at all the rest of the walk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_HILO! How do you likezzz it? Still good? Dramatic? Now you should know who Rip-Off Rodney and Fast-Talker Tareen is. Chuck you saw in iTwins, and Mandy and Nevel are... well, Mandy and Nevel. Any questions? Comments? Cookies? REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, guys. I have to explain the sibling thing. Just because they are brother and sister doesn't mean they can't fall in love. Darwin married his first cousin and had at least four kids. Okay? Don't like incest, don't read. (Man I'm a hypocrite.) REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba

Sam sat silently in her dungeon. For three days, Freddie would visit her, bring her food, and she would sit there. She didn't look at anything in particular. No matter what he said or did, she just sat there. Not angry. Not upset. Sam's face was completely void of emotion. "Samantha please talk to me." Freddie begged, but the blond just closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Samantha."

"For god's sake, it's Sam! I won't be addressed as anything else. I don't care about your excuses; you're just another one of them." She snapped, standing and moving to the back corner, hiding in the darkness. Though Fredward swore he heard her choke back a sob.

"Sam." He whispered.

Sam didn't look up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, a guard brought a troll to the blond's cell. Much to Sam's surprise. "No..." She whispered. "He didn't! He didn't lock you up, too! I'll kill him; I will."

"No, Sam!" Carly shook her head. "A guard took me away. I didn't even see him."

"Carly..." The blond frowns. "What were you thinking?"

Carly looked down. "I was worried about you. You had been gone a while. Spencer said..."

"I saved Spencer!" Sam smiled.

"Yes! I see why you didn't recognize him. The first thing he did was shave."

"I can rest well tonight." Sam sighed. "But you. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Relax. We'll find away out of here." The brunette smiled.

"I could use your company. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while." Sam commented.

"There was always me."

Sam stuck her nose up at the boy, walking to the back corner of her cell and sitting, pulling her knees to her chest. Carly followed suit. "Forgive me, Sam, please! I don't want to do this to either of you."

"Then set us free, heir to the throne." Sam snapped, her back still turned. Carly supplied as the glaring eyes.

"I can't..." Fredward looked down.

"Why? Because your mother told you to? Because the kingdom doesn't like it? Is that all? You're afraid of losing your popularity! You're such a jerk! If I had my bow, I'd kill you right now! Wouldn't even need an arrow!" She turned her blond head away.

"No! Because-"

"Because why? You don't actually believe it's right what they're doing?" Their eyes locked for a minute and certainly he couldn't tell her the truth. No, it would hurt her so knowing he _was_ so shallow...

And Fredward Benson swore that moment that he would break them out of the dungeon, no matter what happens to him.


End file.
